


蜗牛/11（车）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: dfgdadsz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛/11（车）

张云雷盯着他看了一会儿，然后转过身骑到了他的腿上，他捧着杨九郎的脸吻了下去，这让杨九郎吓了一跳，这是什么个意思？

张云雷并没有说话，就这么亲着他，杨九郎本来就贼心已久，现在张云雷这样，他肯定把持不住，他伸手搂住张云雷的腰，把人放倒在沙发上继续亲吻。

张云雷被他亲的有些晕，不得不说九爷真是万花丛中过的人，吻技相当过人，没过两分钟，张云雷就动了情。

杨九郎看着身下的人脸上红的滴血，靠近他耳边带着气声问到：“你想跟我说，你想跟我上床啊？”

张云雷本来就觉得难为情，听到他这话瞬间我就想找个地洞钻进去。  
杨九郎低声笑了两下，倒也没继续逗他，他又亲了两口张云雷，然后吻上那个雪白的脖子，张云雷咬着嘴唇一声不发，他觉得用语言给杨九郎解释双性人，怕是这人会好半天都明白不过来。

杨九郎在张云雷的脖颈处流连，因亲吻而造成的吮吸声一下下的刺激着张云雷的耳朵，他咬上那个丰满的耳垂，柔软的舌头舔进敏感的耳洞，张云雷一下没忍住出了声：“嗯…九郎…”

后者听到后微笑了一下，他抬头问到张云雷：“宝贝儿，你确定想跟我上床啊？”  
张云雷不确定，他只是不知道怎么跟他解释自己是双性人，所以觉得，不如让他直接看到来的直观，但是直接看到自己脱了衣服不就行了，怎么先亲上了？

杨九郎继续轻声问他：“你要是真确定了，我就下去买避孕套和润滑剂。”毕竟他不相信张云雷会有这些东西。

张云雷眨眨眼：“我…其实…那个…”  
杨九郎看到他支支吾吾的样子，以为他是羞于开口：“没关系磊磊，你用行动表明就行了，我亲你你推开我的话，我就不继续了。”

说完杨九郎就又亲了上去，这次杨九郎的舌头轻易的就溜进了张云雷的口腔，张云雷顺着他的亲吻晕晕乎乎，大脑一点儿也反应不过来。

一吻结束后，张云雷并没有推开他，杨九郎兴奋的拿起张云雷的钥匙就跑出去买东西。  
张云雷坐在沙发上直发懵，这简直是作弊！哪有让人做反应还要把人亲晕的！

张云雷决定直接脱光衣服坐在那儿等杨九郎回来，这样肯定一目了然，顺便表明自己并不是很想和他上床，虽然也有一点点想。

等到杨九郎火速跑回来时，进门就看到了浑身上下一丝不挂的张云雷坐在沙发上，杨九郎瞬间血脉膨胀，他还真不知道原来张云雷这么直接的。

想都没想，杨九郎冲过去一把把人抱了起来要往房间里走，张云雷吓了一跳：“你干吗！赶紧放我下来，你身上还有伤！”

杨九郎哪儿会听他的话：“你都这样了，我再没反应，就真不是个男人了。”  
张云雷听着他的话瞪大双眼，得，这人完全误会自己的用意了。  
他拍了一下杨九郎：“我是想告诉你我是个双性人！”

杨九郎一点儿反应也没有，他把张云雷放到床上后就栖身压了下来，张云雷推着他：“你有没有听见我说的话？”

杨九郎抓住他的手：“听见了，双性人又怎么了？”  
这下让张云雷愣了，怎么他这么风轻云淡？  
他看着杨九郎的动作，断定这个人还没反应过来，张云雷一着急，拉着他的手向自己身下摸去。  
杨九郎这才停顿住，他摸到张云雷身下不只有那个男性的性器官，还有女性的器官，他低下头看了一眼，突然没了声音。

张云雷紧张起来，他在心里不停的安慰自己，没关系，如果他杨九郎要走，那自此之后，江湖不再相见，反正这也不是第一次有人要离开自己，没什么好怕的。

而杨九郎在愣了半响后说到：“所以孟鹤堂天天跟我作对，不让我接近你，是因为这个？”

张云雷怎么也没想到杨九郎会这么问，他小心翼翼的看着杨九郎：“你不觉得…我是怪物吗？”

杨九郎歪了下头：“哦，所以圣诞节那天你才会问我，如果你是怪物我还会不会喜欢你啊？”

这下让张云雷不知道该说什么了，杨九郎的反应实在太出乎他的意料，据孟鹤堂跟他说的，连孟鹤堂当时发现了这个事情的时候，都震惊了好久。

张云雷有些疑惑的看着他：“你不会惊讶吗？我跟所有人都不一样。”  
杨九郎看着他温柔的说到：“有什么不一样的？不就多了个器官吗，你比他们都多了个东西，这不是稳赚不亏吗。”

张云雷楞楞地看着他，这还是第一次有人，把自己是双性人这件事，解释成了一件好事。

杨九郎笑着亲了亲他：“我爱上的人，怎么样我都爱。”

张云雷觉得自己的心脏被什么东西击中了，像是你暗恋的人轻轻的拍了一下你的头，第一次叫了你的名字一般，足以让所有人在一瞬间红了脸。

 

 

杨九郎看着呆住了的张云雷，柔顺的头发软啪啪的塌在他的头上，这人的样子乖到不像话，他继续亲吻着张云雷。

后者乖巧无比的一丝反抗都没有，张云雷决定把自己交给他，他在心里欢庆着，这次，自己赌对了。

杨九郎脱了自己的上衣，在张云雷的脖子上种了一个又一个的吻痕，整个过程温柔到让张云雷大脑糊成一团，杨九郎转而吻住了胸前那颗粉色的红樱，轻声问着他：“磊磊，你有没有去检查过啊？既然你有女性的器官，那有没有子宫？会不会怀孕？”

张云雷的声音软糯糯的：“不知道，我怎么可能去检查。”  
杨九郎想了想，他说的也对，张云雷的确不会去医院做什么检查，本来这件事他来说就羞于启齿。

但杨九郎不能不在意，既然张云雷有女性器官，那他八成也是有子宫的，既然有子宫，就有可能可以怀孕，虽然现在张云雷跟自己已经心意相通，但是他也不敢随随便便的就完全要了他。

所以杨九郎决定，他今晚先不去碰张云雷的下体。  
但那出蜜穴实在太诱人了，杨九郎顺着他的腹部含住了张云雷那刚刚抬头的欲望，眼前的蜜穴不停的收缩，粉色的阴唇勾的杨九郎差点瞎了心。

张云雷被他含住后身体一抖，本来一直压在嘴里的呻吟也控制不住起来：“啊…九郎…哈…”

他伸手摸了摸那柔软的花瓣，稍稍掰开一点，就流出了不少蜜液，张云雷的身体被他挑的兴奋到不行，全身上下都红成了粉色。

杨九郎放开他的欲望，用嘴唇亲了亲阴部的花唇，随后迅速的放开了张云雷的双腿，移开视线吻住了他，然后喘着气说到：“我给你找医生，你先检查一下下体有没有什么不适，和能不能承受性爱，还有会不会怀孕，今天我不进去，你先用手帮我解决吧？”

张云雷听着他的话回复了些清醒，他伸手摸了摸杨九郎的脸，这个人，不管是什么，对自己都异常小心，他默认了杨九郎的说法，因为他还真不知道，下体的那个女性器官，能不能承受性爱，毕竟这是他的第一次。

杨九郎握住了张云雷的手，自己的下体已经硬到不行，张云雷跟着他的手摸上了他的性器，尺度有些吓到张云雷的器官因兴奋而微微的跳动着，杨九郎看着他笑了笑：“用手解决总会吧？”

张云雷瞥过脸不好意思看他，声音小到听不见的回答了一声：“嗯。”

他握住那个欲望缓缓的动了下手，杨九郎在他手里舒服的眯起眼，自从追了张云雷开始，自己这是第一次开荤，他天天看着张云雷在自己面前晃，但是也不能这么快下手，这简直憋坏了他。

杨九郎低下头吻住张云雷水润的唇，抬手握住了他的欲望，张云雷身体轻轻一抖：“嗯…九郎…”

手上的速度越来越快，也不知道经过了多久，张云雷觉得自己的手要麻了的时候，杨九郎突然把他的手拿开，然后单手把俩人的欲望放在一起继续撸动。

又几十下后，张云雷觉得自己要撑不住了：“…啊…九郎…嗯哈…我不行了…”  
杨九郎把头埋在他的耳边：“等会儿我宝贝儿，我也快了。”

话音刚落没多久，张云雷就斗着身子射了出来，他紧抱着杨九郎，轻声呻吟着，那声音撩的杨九郎一个没把持住也跟他一起到了高潮。

张云雷缓了一会儿，眨眨眼突然问道：“下边不可以，后边也不行吗？”  
他问出这句话后，瞬间就后悔了，瞧瞧自己问了个什么鬼话。  
杨九郎看着他瞪大双眼：“磊磊之前我怎么没发现你这么奔放？”

杨九郎转念一想，刚刚就顾着他下体的事情了，还真忘了同性之间该用的地方，本来还使劲地克制自己不能要了他，现在看来，似乎也可以。

张云雷红着脸踢了他两脚：“你就当我什么都没说。”  
杨九郎肯定不干：“那不行，你都提醒我了，再说，你肯定也想要。”

张云雷羞的不行：“没有！你起来！”  
杨九郎死皮赖脸：“才不要，我又不是柳下惠坐怀不乱的。”  
他说完就治住了张云雷，舌头探进嘴里勾住那个粉色的舌尖，用腿抵开了张云雷的双腿，然后单手向他身后摸去。

刚刚高潮过一次的身体极为敏感，下体的花穴里不断流出蜜液，杨九郎用手把蜜液带到了后边的菊穴处，真是省了润滑液了。

张云雷再一次被他挑起了兴奋感，他的声音软的很，双眼染满了迷情意乱。

杨九郎试探的伸进去一根手指，菊穴因为张云雷的紧张太过于紧，他另一只手覆上再一次抬头的欲望，缓缓的摸着他的身体以示放松，手不经意的轻碰着柔软的阴唇，惹得张云雷的呻吟声完全不受控制。

杨九郎感觉到后庭没那么紧致后，便伸进去第二根手指，待到张云雷慢慢放松下来，他才动了动手，缓缓的抽插了几下。

张云雷伸手抱住他：“九郎…啊哈……我…我没做过……”  
杨九郎笑了笑：“我知道，能看出来。”

张云雷紧张的不行，杨九郎安慰着他：“没事，你放心，交给我就行。”  
待到后庭适应了第二根手指后，杨九郎又加入了第三根，以此慢慢类推，杨九郎庆幸幸好刚刚发泄了一次，不然现在一定没这么有耐心。

等到后穴完全放松后，杨九郎抽出了手指，带上了避孕套后，抵住了从来没人探入过的后庭。  
张云雷感觉到后边菊穴处的炙热，抬手想拦住他：“啊，九郎…别……啊…”

杨九郎握住他的手：“别害怕。”  
他一点点挺入张云雷的身体，在欲望完全进入的那一瞬间，杨九郎差点没忍住想不顾一切操他的想法。他喘着粗气缓了一下，因为怕伤到张云雷，而他又是第一次，所以杨九郎简直生不如死的在忍着自己所有的欲望，他吻住张云雷微张的嘴唇，感觉到对方放松了一些后，就缓缓的动了起来。

张云雷能明显的感受到自己后庭处包裹着的欲望，杨九郎一忍再忍他都看在眼里，他内心突然软了一下：“九郎…嗯…我…我没事……你动吧…”

杨九郎接收到信号，实在忍不住，便开始大幅的抽插起来。他努力的寻找着张云雷后庭处的那个兴奋点，直到他在分辨了多次之后，感觉到有一个微小的突起，就直冲着那一点开始抽动。

张云雷的声音被他的动作冲的零零碎碎，他感觉杨九郎每一下都是完全抽出又完全插入。屋内的床被他摇动的发出微响，张云雷就觉得自己心跳快到爆炸。

“啊啊…啊…九郎……慢…慢点儿…啊”

杨九郎这个时候哪儿还会听他的话，他气息不稳的说到：“你男人这种时候可没什么自制力。”

“啊…啊…哈嗯…不…行…太快了…”

杨九郎并没有放慢速度，但是动作轻柔了不少，他抱住张云雷，活塞运动不知道进行了多久，杨九郎就伸手握住他的欲望一起动了起来。  
前后夹击的快感让张云雷说不出话，没过多久他就又感觉自己要进入高潮，后穴处的突然缩紧让杨九郎差点在里面泄了出来，他忍着冲动拔了出来，扯下避孕套握住张云雷的欲望一起发泄了出来。

两次高潮使张云雷动弹不了，因为太累了，没过多久就睡了过去，杨九郎看着张云雷满身的吻痕和熟睡的脸，满眼爱惜的吻了一下他的额头：“磊磊，我爱你”


End file.
